1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to topical compositions and methods for absorbing oil from the skin, nail and hair. The present invention also relates to compositions and methods for treating acne.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common skin problem is the excess production and/or accumulation of oil in the skin. The excess production and/or accumulation may result in oily skin and can be a contributing factor in acnegenesis. Oily skin at the scalp may also render hair oily. Oily skin at the fingers and toes may also render the nails oily.
A multitude of compositions have been developed to address the problem of excess production and/or accumulation of oil in the skin. Alcohols have been used as drying agents. Substances employed include oil absorbers, oil dispersers, and sebum normalizers. Oil absorbers absorb or adsorb oil within their structure or matrix. Oil dispersers break up surface sebum and spread it over the surface of the skin to minimize oily appearance and feel on the skin. Sebum normalizers adjust sebum excretion to normal levels.
It would be desirable to have a topical composition that provides enhanced efficacy in reducing accumulation compared to known compositions. It would be further desirable to have a topical composition that provides enhanced efficacy in absorbing oil. It would be further still desirable to have a method for cleaning oil from the skin, nail and hair.